Cadence's present
by SoulHook
Summary: Cadence enjoys Hearths warming eve like everypony else. However, she never expected to receive a gift from her newly wedded husband Shining Armor. It's a present she'd never see coming... Contains the following: an anthropomorphic universe and rape Cover art by the incredible DAkuroihoshi. Lots of thanks to him for this masterpiece


**Prologue**

The beige brown mare Winter Breeze looked away from her papers, relaxed and comfy in her office at the Ponyville Rehabilitation Clinic. She adjusted her light purple top and flattened the white shirt under it before picking up her pen from the note block on her lap. She looked at the pony across her table, the one sitting in a chair, dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans, writing on a piece of paper on top of a bunch. His next novel he had planned for a while.

She thought about something, meanwhile watching his dark purple fingers working the pen in a steady pace. She had hoped he'd notice her push-up bra today, a little test she made in a secrecy.

"Soul Hook..." she said, readying the question she also had been working on. The dark purple male brushed aside his long, black hair blocking his side-view and looked at his mentor. His indifferent expression resembling to that of an annoyed pony was still glued to his face like always.

"Do you think there is any such thing as 'justified rape', like in a... punishment?".

She had earlier read a file about a young mare who once charged her father for rape, which he had objected as 'justified' for not cooperating to the beliefs of his family. She was curious to hear what her apprentice had to say about that.

Soul Hook thought for a moment with his eyes stuck on the pegasus mare. His thoughts first wandered to why his mentor was wearing a bra that made her breasts look so weird, then he focused on the actual question. In the meantime he noticed a wind blowing through the dead trees outside the window...

**Cadance's present**

A cool wind blew past the air of Equestria. A wind that had traveled all the way from Cloudsdale to everywhere else, breezing everypony in its way during this never-ending travel through the magical land it once was born from. The diligent pegasi had once again shown their pride in making a perfect winter sky for everypony to enjoy until the first break of spring would come next year. But now none of them worked. The clouds had been placed almost a month ago, so now there was more time than ever for all of them to rejoice in the semester for the upcoming hearth's warming eve. Foals played in the snow, adults decorated their homes and the elderly prepared their own personal recipes for the dinners and baked goods.

But this wind didn't care about such trivial things as duty, relations or meanings to be there for others. It just flowed through the air in its grace from the neighborly town of Ponyville, moving freely like the very symbolism it represented, up to the higher mountains where a town thriving in elegance and proper behavior reigned. But no matter what, the ponies of every last city smiled gently to each other, missing the wind carrying its message of a fresh inhale before it passed on to higher grounds. In the end, the wind had traveled up to the most majestic building in all of Equestria... the Canterlot castle.

And as the wind felt its energy dying, aiming for one final breeze over a high balcony, it finally found somepony who appreciated the gentle movements through her long hair. A reddish pink snout inhaled deeply to catch every little scent of the silent wind. The remains caressed the varicolored hair carrying violet, rose and pale gold in a most divine grace only the wind itself could envy.

Two soft hands with the same beautiful shade of pink rested on the balcony rail. The naked arms reached all the way up to the royal dress fitting like a glove on the female equine. Only two shoulder-straps held up this fine clothing made from the most expensive fabric, decorated with very small gemstones over the curve that was her bust. The dress reached all the way down the furry body, splitting on the sides to reveal everything between hips to feet just like a very long loin-cloth, only garnished in royal dyes matching the princess' own coat.

Mi Amore Cadenza, the princess of love and co-ruler of the crystal empire, showed her full gratitude to this pleasant wind...

"Aren't you freezing, honey?" a masculine, yet highly smooth voice asked from behind her back. A stallion worthy the attention from Celestia's entire army walked out on the chilly balcony to share his presence with the mare he once married not so long ago. Cadence didn't want to turn around, she wanted to wait for his hands to touch her shoulders and slide down her thin arms. And like he could read her mind, the white hands landed ever so gently on the soft garment before moving down along the arms to the wrists decorated with golden bracelets.

She smiled as the chill of excitement raced up her spine. Before she could look in the corner of her eyes, Shining Armor's white muzzle stroke her chin the same moment he crossed his arms around the gorgeous waist and embraced his sweet wife. She giggled when the warming smooches landed on her cheek. She groaned heartily and allowed herself to lean back into the muscular torso of her beloved husband. It was at that second she remembered his question. But before answering that, she simply had to sigh in satisfaction.

"No, Shining... it's... absolutely warming to stand here. You know this season is one of my absolute favorites" she said while her husband showed his eager side by pressing his lips into her coated neck. Another sigh as more heat spread in her body. "... I can feel the love between everypony when standing here. It's joyous beyond explanation... I... I wish you could feel it too".

Shining landed the last kiss before smiling warmly. "I don't have to, Cadence. Your love is more than enough to sate my needs for centuries to come, if not millenniums" he responded and moved back his muzzle to let the alicorn rest entirely in his grasp. A smooth brush through her soft mane with his snout while inhaling her fragrance was his last move before standing still with the princess' head resting on his strong chest.

Cadence couldn't hide the blush from her already heated cheeks. It must have been the thousandth time she heard a similar line like that. Yet it was always like a giant battering ram smashing her wall of defense to smithereens. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably for a second when the beating sound from his chest echoed inside her head. Moments like this she preserved to its fullest. In fact, she didn't want to return the sweet words with mere reflections of her exact same thoughts. No, she had to show it instead. And like so many times before, Cadence nuzzled her husband, pushing him a little aside so she could turn her muzzle directly to him. The loving couple smiled from the depths of their hearts and moved in closer to share a kiss. Their horns crossed, sparkling weakly in the growing excitement.

* * *

Cadance pressed her warm hands over the strong, naked chest, moaning with crimson cheeks as she felt her haunches bouncing over her husband's hips. His own arms grabbed onto her round, soft breasts, squeezing them a little rough to see her primal reaction to it. She threw her head back and raised her voice over the strong thrust up between her legs. Her breath had lost control a long time ago, but it was always in the end when only seconds remained to his orgasm that she actually felt like dying a little due to the heat and overwhelming arousal.

She screamed in each thrust, tensing her body in the growing pace ravaging her voluptuous rump. The thick cock rammed inside her warm marehood harder than usual, sending rippling waves of climaxes through Cadence's brain and down to her sex. Her eyes rolled back as Shining's hands clenched her arms and pulled her down from her sitting position, forcing her to lay lay down over him and experience the divine domination her husband was giving. His panting echoed in her ears, causing more sticky love to pour out from her already multiple-climaxed cunt. She couldn't even moan anymore, now it was mere grunts while she finally felt the end coming.

"Oh, Cade~ence! he roared and embraced the princess around the waist before ramming himself inside the overly soaked slit. His throbbing size tensed nearly into pain as the healthy flood of male seed filled his wife. Cadence opened her mouth wide in pure reflex, drowning in ecstasy over the indescribable feeling with shrunken pupils. Wave after wave filled her experienced love hole, once again letting her get used to the large appendage which had impaled her ever since their first night of love-making.

Shining's grip finally died with the orgasm, forcing his arms to fall limp on the large bed. Cadence inhaled deeply with her head still resting over the white shoulder. She felt the scent of male perspiration in his blue mane, another source for her to go crazy over if it weren't for the lack of feeling between her legs. The satisfied male pulled out from his wife, failing to hold back his chuckle over the massive amount of cum spilling out from her gaping hole. Cadence giggled, only doing it because of sheer happiness. Knowing she was the only one allowed to give him such strong orgasms was her joy, pride, and according to herself... duty.

Their naked bodies simply rested on the spot, ignoring the sticky stain between their furry legs as they both focused on the breathing. But it was not much longer than that until Shining dried a bead of sweat from his horned forehead and decided to tease his wife.

"You know, Cadence... I think you're going to love my present for you tomorrow" he said relaxed and laid an arm around his wife's back.

That sentence was everything needed to widen Cadence's eyes. She stared at him like he just had said Celestia died. Her fingertips itched, scraping a little over Shining's shoulders.

"This... th-this wasn't it? But Shining, we... we've been making love for..." she paused and looked at the clock on the wall. "... seven hours straight! I thought this was your present?".

Shining smiled seductively, knowing exactly his own reasons for going past his limits by two hours. He held back as much as he could this time for reasons he denied to tell his wife. Giving sex as a present was never a good idea, that he knew. But this time it was to prepare her for what would come tomorrow: his second present.

The princess of love sat up on her husband again, swaying a little due to all the blood rushing her head. The white unicorn enjoyed the view of his beautiful wife and awaited the lines he knew would come. For the rest of the night, Shining relished in the feeling of knowing more than Cadence and teased her until she fell asleep about the present. Once the alicorn fell silently on her side into the realm of dreams, she imagined what it could be, this mysterious present that apparently involved getting more physical love than usual for a night.

Before Shining shut his eyes, he spooned Cadence and continued ensuring himself there would be no danger tomorrow when giving away the present...

* * *

Cadence opened her eyes, leaving the dreamworld she enjoyed so much. Why did you have to wake up during the absolutely best part of your dream, she wondered as her hand brushed away the hair covering her face. A beautiful morning even due to the light gray clouds was outside. The falling snow dancing down to the ground, covering every little piece of ground for everypony to walk in just like yesterday. And this wonderful aura seeping into her pores, it had to be no other day than...

"Hearth's warming eve!" she nearly exclaimed in gasp. This was it. It had only been a few minutes of extreme curiosity last night, but that was still enough to send rippling waves of excitement through her brain. Where was Shining Armor? Not in the bed where she had been enjoying his body heat after the lustful love-making. Not next to the bed either?

She nearly threw off the blanket, realizing when just half second was needed to expose her naked body for the room. She quickly pulled it back up to her shoulders, blushing since there could be guards outside the bedroom who might go inside to check if everything was okay after that gasp. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for her clothes. A curious eyebrow raised when she couldn't see them anywhere on the floor where she had practically ripped them off and tossed away. Maybe in the future she should at least pay a little attention to where her expensive cloths landed before attacking Shining's big, musky...

A decided shake removed the unnecessarily naughty thoughts, giving her the accidental opportunity to discover a very common cloth hanging over the large bed's edge. Cadence sat up with the blanket still covering her body, using her magic to grasp the cloth.

It was nothing but a silk linen, white as the snow falling outside the castle, however a bit longer than a usual linen and would thus reach all the way down to her knees. Simple, but enough for her to get up and walk around in. The princess couldn't drop the thought of how naughty it'd be to walk in such a light clothing without any underwear, being a respected co-ruler and all...

Suddenly she flashed. Thoughts started surrounding what this meant. Could Shining Armor have been the one who stole her clothes and left this... actually beautiful linen for her to greet him in? Two large spots of crimson gathered above her growing smile. Was this part of the present he talked about? The reason for the extended time of sex? Did it mean this much to him? No matter what it was, her excitement just reached new levels of height. In a sweep, she got up from the bed, rendering her completely exposed until she crept inside the linen. It was a little tricky getting the horn through without piercing the cloth, but in the end she managed to get it through without any damages.

It was when she finally got her head through that the door opened, causing Cadence to freeze on the spot with spread arms down her sides. A handsome face only worthy the sibling of Twilight Sparkle peeked inside from the heavy tree door, soon accompanied by the rest of this hunk's body. He was dressed in little to no more than a simple robe white as his own coat. The married couple smiled heartily at each other and met halfway through the room.

No words were said during the hug and kiss, not until Cadence rested her head over Shining's chest. She could only reach up to his neck, excluding the length of her horn.

"So where's my present?" she asked cheerfully, jumping lightly on the spot to show her overly lit excitement. Her first present during hearth's warming eve from her very, very special somepony. The stallion chuckled, understanding she was overplaying a little. However, Cadence didn't know that her husband was at least equally excited.

"Follow me, my dear" he said and took her hand before walking out through the door. She happily followed him, raising her legs back a little higher than usual thanks to the happy mood this promised gift had given her. She didn't expect him to get her anything since she never had asked for it. All she wanted was to spend her holiday with the most handsome, and not to mention, lovely unicorn in Equestria. Of course, she wouldn't say no to a present, not from him. Suddenly she realized she had to give him a present too, otherwise it'd be unfair.

But it only took another minute of walking before Cadence's thoughts switched to the fact that they were walking towards the castle dungeon...

"Shining...?" she asked in an unsure tone, catching the mentioned male's attention at once. "... uhm, where are we going, exactly?".

Shining Armor glanced over his shoulder and widened his smile, almost sending the wrong message to his wife. "To your present, Cadence... I figured there couldn't be any better than this one" he explained without revealing anything to his wife. Cadence looked at her sides, trying to figure out what he meant by that. What could be better than just the two of them being together today?

The beautifully decorated parts of the big castle ended above the reinforced door. She knew what kind of door that was. Leading into a deep imprisonment where nopony expressed love or friendship, a cold and merciless place meant for those who didn't obey the laws of Equestria: the dungeon.

However, there were not many ponies down here since crimes in Equestria weren't that common. There were never more than a maximum of two or three down there, and those were some really awful criminals, she remembered. But that was also about two hundred and fifty years ago, since then it has mostly been empty. That was obviously the reason for why Shining Armor opened the door like nothing special hid down here. She expected a cold breeze to sneak between her legs when the thick door creaked open... but it wasn't even near being cold.

Each step down the stony stairs felt warm like it had been kept like this for a longer time. Not what she remembered from her last visit here. Okay, she thought, It HAD been a while since she was down here.

When the couple finally took the last step down the circular shaped stairs lit by torches, a bright weak light hit her eyes from all the additional torches lighting up an alley of rusty doors made out of thick metal. Cadence hesitated to continue walking when the heavy aura washed over her. Luckily, Shining noticed at once the error in his wife's progress, thus focused his magic on the dozens of sources. A couple of sparks conjured up from his horn, flying quickly to every lit stick in their reach.

Cadence watched the fires suddenly grow brighter without growing larger, illuminating every corner of the old dungeon. The stone walls were carved from the very ground the castle stood on. Every cell was the same, just a square of room with a little rectangular window up on the highest part of the wall. The window touched the ground outside which was the castle's foot. There wouldn't be anything now since the ground was covered in snow.

She actually felt more secure now.

Shining let go of the soft hand in his grasp and walked down the hallway, giving every door a glance until he reached the fourth to the right. He turned around to see his wife standing vigilantly in wait for her present, however still not sure why they were down here out of every location in the castle. He took her hands in his own, brought them together and pressed his soft lips to the warm fur. His warm, loving eyes met hers, the last silent moment for them both.

"Here it is, my love. Your present lays behind this door. You may do as you please with it while I wait outside" he said with a sunny smile on his lips.

Cadence nibbled on her lips, more excited than ever even though she didn't get why it was down here. And what did he mean by 'do as you please with it'? Yes, she was going to love and cherish it for the rest of her life, but...

"Thank you, Shining" she rounded off her doubts with and pulled the strong unicorn in for another kiss. After the long smooch, the male reached down his pocket and picked up a blindfold. He quickly explained that she shouldn't see it until he had closed the door behind her, since this was entirely dedicated to herself and nopony else. Cadence giggled and agreed, allowing Shining to tie it around her eyes before opening the door. She put her hands together and waited for the unicorn male to guide her just a meter inside. Once that was done, he closed the door carefully behind her.

The reddish pink alicorn couldn't see much through her blindfold. Her curiosity smashed through the roof, encouraging her to immediately take off the soft rug around her head. That was until she heard a snort coming from the other end of the room, followed by the sound of rattling chains...

She furrowed her eyebrows, locking herself in a state of confusion which gave her time to get the feel of the cell. Yes, it was just as warm in her like out in the hallway. The entire dungeon must have been enchanted with heat, giving it a perfect room temperature for ponies to thrive in without problem. But was that a pony she heard? Had... had Shining Armor captured somepony just for her sake? Why would he do that?!

She took off her blindfold in a rip...

… and immediately flew back into the door when she saw the 'it' Shining had been talking about.

Forced down to the knees by chains around the legs connected to hobbles and more chains around the wrists forcing the arms to hang above the head. A shredded piece of white cloth merely covering the chest and the stomach. A gag around the mouth. Dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils below a gnarled horn sticking out from dark cerulean, lifeless hair. A pair of thin wings with holes sticking out from the back. And to finish off, the unmistakeably flat and very dark gray skin without any fur.

Cadence wanted to scream for Shining to open and explain why in Equestria he thought putting her in the same room with the queen of changelings was a perfect present. Fear pumped the blood through her veins, forcing her entire body back into the heavy obstacle. Chrysalis saw her chance with the princess in front of her freaking out, thus beginning to charge up green magic from her twisted horn.

A malfunctioning crackle broke out from the horn, sending excruciating pain through the nearly black body. Chrysalis groaned in pain as she swayed beneath the suspended arms, throwing her head from side to side whilst letting out muffled screams.

The princess of love blinked. She couldn't use her magic?

Cadence tested her magic by simply focusing on the heavy ball connected to the chains. It worked, the ball levitated like nothing a few centimeters up in the air before she decided to drop it with a deep thud. Meanwhile, Chrysalis yelped loudly in pain again after her second failure to even channel her magic.

Thoughtful eyes landed on the panting queen. Completely suspended and unable to use any magic. And even though the room had been warmed up, this torn piece of cloth she wore didn't really dignify her in any way. She actually looked like a...

A confident smile, that was the first thing that changed on Cadence's muzzle. She slowly walked away from the door and approached the captured queen. Everything made sense now. After the big event with this manipulative changeling, it all made sense. Throwing her into a prison, stealing her to-be husband, attempting to take over Canterlot... and to not mention assaulting her beloved little sister-in-law Twilight Sparkle. Getting revenge on the pony who did all this to her?

Indeed a perfect present, the suddenly sinister princess thought as she stood before the kneeling prisoner.

All sorts of thoughts came up in her head when the ocean of opportunities stared back angrily at her. She crossed her arms over the chest, tilting her head back a little to create the ultimate aura of hierarchy here. Chrysalis growled, pointlessly struggling against the chains around her wrists.

"Queen Chrysalis in person. Didn't expect to see you again... well, maybe on your knees, but at least not like this" she taunted, throwing fuel over the fire of anger and hatred inside the queen's head. The eyebrows arched, failing to hide the furious thoughts she worked on.

Cadence wasn't used to being mean to anypony, but when it came to the one and only who'd tried to ruin everything for her and everypony else, she felt a strong cloud of malice giving her the needed ingredients to behave just like the evil leader of the changelings herself. She crouched down so she could see straight into the cat-like irises, staring for a little while so she could build up her next comment about this pathetic sight. Unfortunately, she also noticed her slight jealousy when peeping down at the healthy chest.

Big and round, at least twice Cadence own size. Smooth and fleshy, perfect traps for any male who preferred the curves of a female. Even more accidentally, she watched more carefully at each part of the queen's body, coming to the conclusion that she was utterly gorgeous. The ravaged cloth was more of a teaser than a good cover for her holy parts. Just a small rip over the left chest, and you could see her breast in all its beauty. The slimmed legs were her next target, those nicely spread thighs spreading promises of a hidden flower beneath that weak hiding. A slim waist that could challenge the finest model. And even though to the misshaped wrists looking like somepony had carved pieces out of stone, Cadence failed to find anything that she could insult the queen for when it came to physical appearance.

And why in Equestria couldn't she stop thinking about that chest?

"You know... for being the ruler of such an awfully looking race, you really don't fit into the role with this beauty" she said and reached out towards the queen, caressing the dark skin on her arm. Chrysalis twitched in disgust, rustling the tight chains around her wrists. She couldn't move, and getting angrier wouldn't help her. Still, feeling those furry fingers on her clean skin didn't make her feel comfortable. So annoyingly warm and fuzzy...

"Oh don't look so angry, Chrysalis. Only because your grand coupe ended in a grand failure, don't you think this is just what you deserve?".

Cadence laid her hands on the queen's cheeks and leaned closer into her, leaving merely a few inches between their foreheads as she stared deep into the slit-irises. She couldn't hear any growls now, perhaps an evidence for that she actually listened without acting too soon. But no matter what, she actually did this just so she could feel more of the smooth skin without giving Chrysalis any wrong ideas.

Flat, a little chilly, and completely alluring. She never had the chance to get close to Chrysalis after she kidnapped her. All that past despair and mental torture blocked out any thought involving physical contact with this evil-doer.

"Shining Armor said I could do whatever I want with you. What do you think would do for..." she said until the female changeling tilted her head back with her eyes on the gag over her mouth. Cadence caught the hint and thought for a few seconds. It felt safe enough to take it off, and she could always put it back if she only had garbage to say. Done and done, the princess carefully reached behind the queen's neck, dived her hands into the soft hair and took her time untying the gag. She felt her arms touching the attractive skin while her fingers bathed in the long hair, sending a nice chill up her spine. But the fun had to end eventually before the cover would be blown, and once she stopped playing around, the gag was untied.

Chrysalis took a deep breath through her mouth. Finally she could relax her jaws and inhale air without filtrating it through an old rag drenched in her saliva. Cadence waited patiently for her prisoner to speak, something she didn't have to waste too much time for. Chrysalis stared back into the eyes of her newfound nemesis, a moment she more than happily spiced up with a few words of her own.

"Yes, I failed. I most certainly failed... and perhaps I should have seen that coming when I found out how much you two love each other" she said in that demonically echoing voice. Cadence suddenly lost a little attraction to her, remembering just how horrifying that voice sounded. Like a succubus from the hell itself. However, she managed to smile.

"Mhm. I would never doubt Shining's love for me. Our bonds were much stronger than your hold on him. Obviously the reason for why we..."

"I didn't talk about when you managed to blast me and my servants away" Chrysalis cut off with the shadow of a sinister smile leaping over her lips. Cadence furrowed her eyebrows at that line. If it wasn't at the end of Chrysalis coup, then what did she mean? What did she know? The princes didn't have time to ask before the evil queen intensified her stare.

"Even IF I failed with my takeover, I still won something back then..." she furthered in a taunting manner, waiting for Cadence to ask her what she meant.

"Spill it... what did you 'won' that didn't make your loss that bitter" Cadence demanded to know. Her worries grew restless over the hidden fact Chrysalis teased her with.

"Isn't it true your beloved husband Shining Armor was a... virgin before your wedding night?".

Cadence's eyes opened wide. Yes, that was one of those nights she'd never forget. When her handsome stallion threw her into the bed and mounted her like a hungry beast throwing itself over a prey. He was always intensive in bed, but that night was...

"I have never mated with a male who haven't felt the cold from another changeling female... but of course... he was no changeling".

As the dark grin spread across Chrysalis' mouth, Cadence practically felt her heart stopping. The eyes widened even more than they already were, every straw of hair on her coat raised, her muscles tensed together with the hands holding the dark cheeks. An eruption of bloodlust combined in a chaos with the lust for revenge in her mind.

"How do you think I had such a strong grip on him? He he he...".

Chrysalis snickered, but only until Cadence's hand flashed across her face, leaving a red mark from her raging fingertips on the cheek she recently caressed. The queen's head flew to the side, knocking off the black crown with the blue orbs as decoration to the floor. She kept snickering with her hair hanging over her face in a mess.

"He probably doesn't remember it since you broke my enchantment. But trust me, I remember everything. Every single thrust...".

Another slap on the second cheek. Cadence's face froze in a grimace of rage and disgust. How dared she do this? After everything she already had done, taking her husband's virginity was like a mile-long step across the line. She had been waiting so long for it, waiting patiently for the night when she would claim herself as the only pony who could brag about the experience with this dreamy stallion. It was her job to take his virginity, not Chrysalis. And that exact thought was the main reason for her outburst of rage. Still, this could all just be made-up.

"You're lying, I know that!" she yelled, unaware of that she only tried to convince herself about it. The truth lived in such a fragile world now, weak as an egg falling to the ground. And Chrysalis planned on being the floor.

"Am I..?" she said and glanced up at her violent company. The pain reeked from her cheeks, but she had already found a way to pay back for it in this very conversation. "Does he still forces you to lay down on top of him, so he can hug you with all his might... around you waist... screaming your name?".

Gritting teeth. That was her only answer aside from sinking her fingers into the cheeks she suddenly hated. Chrysalis snickered loudly, knowing she probably damaged the princess's mentality for life. She would never see her husband in the eyes the same way, fully aware this deceiving changeling had been there first. She saw the rage burning in Cadence's eyes. It felt good. Wonderfully satisfying after her time in the dungeon. Now she could endure anything from this little weak bitch of a royal alicorn, she thought.

But that was until Cadence suddenly stopped clenching her face and relaxed like nothing just happened. That sudden change managed to prevent Chrysalis from making any noise at all. In her inner tempest, the princess of love decided to show just what her title meant... and just how gruesome her wonderful ability could be...

Magic shot out from the divine horn, illuminating the room in a flash and striking down at the suspended ruler.

Chrysalis' sight blurred, giving her a frightened reaction to whatever Cadence did in front of her. She threw her head down and tried shaking it off, discovering how empty she felt now. The darkness that usually clouded her eyes was replaced by a strong shade of pink and red, messing up her thoughts into a forest of question marks and confusion. Her twitching body tensed the chains connected to her limbs. In the end, a tidal of strong colors left her brain like a wave withdrawing from a shoreline. She slowly gained control of her vision, instantly looking up at the princess she cursed for making her feel like this.

It was at that moment Chrysalis froze. Her eyes became bloodshot for an instant, returning to normal once she realized who crouched before her. It was still Cadence, only not really. Something was different about her even though she looked exactly the same. She couldn't take her eyes away from her for some reason. Cadence gently stroke her fingers over the red cheeks. She brushed aside the dark cerulean mane and cooed softly. Her mouth opened as she leaned forward, closing her eyes in the process while laying a hand on the back of Chrysalis' head.

They both connected softly, sticking out their tongues which melted into each other in saliva. The lips sealed, allowing the two breaths to unite in a wet embrace. Cadence moaned lustfully, leaning away a little so she could feel Chrysalis moving forward. The pink arms crossed behind the dark neck, pressing the two royalties into each other and thus forcing the breasts to squeeze under the pressure. Cadence couldn't help but flushing when she felt the remarkably larger breasts touching hers, getting dominantly outmatched as the thin clothes failed to protect her from the stiff nipples.

In that second, the dark queen flashed her eyes wide-open in shock. She disconnected violently, throwing her head away in fear. She panted and tensed her muscles as much as possible, rejecting what just happened in all ways possible. Still, she couldn't deny the truth with that weak strain of spittle hanging from her mouth. She stared angrily at the princess of love, noticing just how arrogantly she smiled back with calm eye-lids.

"What... what was that? What did you... to me?! Tha... that spell! What... wha... wha..." she started stuttering. Her eyes once again glanced down at Cadence's body. She couldn't understand why she stuttered, not even when she practically felt the crimson blushes on her cheeks.

The very royalty of Equestria stood up straight, slowly teasing with the shoulder-straps on her silk linen. She turned her shoulders back and forth, rolling them to stimulate the eyes of her forced audience. Her fingers moved down to the strap, pushing it down her arm a little bit. A flirtatious wink flew from her eyes straight into Chrysalis heart.

"No... w-what are you doing?! Why can... c-can't I focus?! I hate you! I.. hate you with all of my life force! Wh-why do I...".

"Because your body is miserably in love with me, of course" Cadence stated bluntly, not making it easier for Chrysalis to understand. Luckily for her, she explained when she saw the confused face on the changeling.

"Let me put it like this. Your body has fallen in love, but your mind is still filled with hate and now even a bit fear. To make it simple, my little prisoner... you're now my obedient sex slave... like a lover...".

In the same moment she said that, she pushed off the other shoulder, and the linen fell clean off her body to the floor.

"... but against your will... like a rape-victim".

Chrysalis jerked the chain in fear, confirming to herself at once when seeing the alicorn's glorious body. Everything between the slimmed arms and legs to the long hair and beautiful chest. It wasn't as big as her own, but it compensated with a gorgeous shape worthy the thought of possibly being fake. Cadence was proud to say she was one hundred percent natural...

"No... no, you... disgusting... you can't do this!" she yelled, feeling the hatred grow stronger in unison with the inability to look away.

"Oh yes I can" Cadence decreed with narrowed eyes, enjoying what she saw in the queen's eyes. "But enough talk... it's about time I open my present" she said and took a step forward.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to! I don-mffgh!" were the queen's last words...

Cadence had grabbed the defenseless Chrysalis' head and pressed her insignificant muzzle into her warm marehood. She felt the strong hands forcing her into the moist slit dripping nectar over her closed eyes. The chains yanked her arms, sending pain. Yet, she instantly stuck out her tongue and lapped the soft, furry labia like a dog. Cadence thrust forward, mashing her cunt over the unwilling changeling's face. She looked down on the one she finally could find pathetic. Her lusts took a detour around everything that was love and consensual intimacy, guiding herself into a path were only selfishness existed, driven by the hatred oozing from her sexual orifice.

The once fearsome queen had in that simple grasp been reduced to the simple status of a fuck toy, a fact Cadence planned on using and abusing to her fullest delight.

"Mmh, lick me good, sweetie. Show me what that deceitful tongue of yours can do" Cadence moaned and started grouping her own naked breast, pinching its tip in ecstasy.

Chrysalis squeezed her eyes shut and obeyed. Her tongue penetrated the tight slit, digging an inch inside, spreading the pink labia in her quest to simulate the love of her body. She hated the taste, she utterly despised the rank she had landed on after her fall from the throne as a worthy ruler. But the taste of Cadence's love juice drenching her tongue was irresistible for reasons she couldn't explain. She simply HAD to put more effort into her work, and therefore twisted her tongue inside the leaking cunt of love.

A sweet rhythm built up in her work, causing Cadence to groan pleasantly and giggle in a cute tone. She bit her lover lip and glanced down at the beautiful thing munching on her preciousness. She licked her lips and started ramming herself towards Chrysalis again, starting softly by rocking back and forth to the movement of the agile organ.

The taste had completely overflown Chrysalis. She had to swallow over and over again due to the amounts of sticky love filling her mouth. She did her best to focus on the mission, flickering her tongue and breathing hot air on the pearl decorating the wet marehood. In that instant, Cadence smiled widely and took a hard grip around Chrysalis' head, using brute force to truly pound her face.

"Mfhh! Mfggfh! Mffghu!" she yelped in pain to each thrust massacring her face. She couldn't repel, stop or even lighten the horror she lived through. "Nhhh! Take... hahh... it, bitch! D-drink me, you... ridiculous slut!" Cadence exclaimed and braced herself for the tingling feeling rushing through her.

The warm panting echoing from the princess filled her with overheating lusts. Her body shivered during the liquid orgasm squirting from her royal pink slit, surprising the dark gray queen once it splattered inside her mouth. The stickiness dripped from her lips, pouring over her chin like a waterfall down over her large breasts, dripping erotically between the godlike shapes.

Cadence threw her head back, tongue lolling out, while keeping the hard working mouth close to her sweet crotch. She finally let go of her, breathing deeply as her knees grew weaker by the second. But she convinced herself she had to remain strong and enduring, else it could go wrong.

"Hah... what a good little... hah... girl" she said and crouched down again to the queen's level, beholding the flushed cheeks beneath all the stains of cum. Chrysalis opened her eyes slowly, only to instantly feel the warm hands covering her cheeks again. Cadence leaned forward again, breathing deeply like a fan at the disgraced face. She didn't look satisfied at all. The princess smiled at that. "Aww, don't look so sad. If you want to, I can make you my pet. Then you'll always be by my side to drink me again when I feel like it".

A terrified shiver ran down Chrysalis spine. This horrible experience was about to turn into a complete nightmare, minding her immortal life just like the princess in front of her. Spending millenniums as a dirty, degraded pet? A sex slave to this petrified alicorn? Raped every day just for her amusement?

"No... please, no... I don-" she tried to reject until Cadence squeezed her cheeks between the thumb and index finger, forcing up a silly duck face as she glared evilly.

"This isn't about what you want, you little whorse! You're going to pay for everything you've done... especially...!" she exclaimed the last word and squeezed harder, making Chrysalis whimper in pain. However, Cadence managed to stop herself from going into detail, cooling herself down before it would be too late. "Especially... for everything, he he...".

With those words, she grabbed the shredded cloth around what remained of the shoulders, ripped both off easily and threw away the worthless pieces.

Cadence couldn't help but staring at the gorgeous body now fully revealed for her to use in any way she desired. And her first instinct was to immediately grope it, reaching out her hands in a flash so she could feel her palms over the large sizes. She sighed out loudly and sunk her fingertips into the soft skin, squeezing as hard as she could. Her hands weren't big enough to cover them, encouraging her to play more by moving up her palms to cover the nearly stiff nipples under her palms.

Chrysalis twitched in agony, experiencing what it felt to be used against your will. The mental pain left incurable scars on her, depraving her of even more self-esteem and dignity. She looked down at her breasts getting mauled by the mean hands, almost shedding a tear when beholding the gruesome fact that she was indeed being molested. Did she deserve it? Was this her fate, pleasing the princess of love until the end of her days? The slightest thought in that direction ripped her spirit into pieces. She never wanted this...

"Oooh, they're... so big and... " Cadence paused and licked her lips, then opened her mouth and revealed the strains of spittle breaking from her lips. "... delicious...".

Her head flew down into the juicy wealth, teeth nibbling on the stiffness as lips sucked up the surrounding flesh. Chrysalis threw her head back in a reluctant groan, unable to ignore the electric signals rushing to her brain. Her entire body felt limp and powerless, her legs tried to move with the wrists, only tearing the hard chains deeper into her already abused skin. Both physical and mental pain ravaged her. The sad reality was however that Cadence only found satisfaction in this.

The teeth nibbled harder as the lips intensified the suckling. The idle hands surrounded the breast and squeezed harder, pressing out the blood to fill the part inside Cadence's mouth. Her saliva spilled out, staining the dark skin in a trail of tasteless liquid. She let go and licked the tip, flickering her tongue in a rapid wave before turning to the other twin. She jumped back and forth, switching between sucking, nibbling, kissing and licking each tit until this whole act drove her insane with lust and need. Her saliva practically poured over the dark gray breasts, soon painted out on the round shapes, soaking them like lube.

"Hahh... enough! I need more of you!" Cadence suddenly broke out and let go of her playthings. She channeled magic through her horn and focused it on the suspended legs of her living toy. Chrysalis grit her teeth in pain as the hobbles refused to move, tearing the chains surrounding her knees when they were forced to move forward by Cadence's telekinetic magic. When she finally were in position, leaving her thighs more spread than before, Cadence laid a leg over Chrysalis', crossing them as she laid down on her hands and pressed her aching cunt into the dark peer.

A drip of love juice seeped out from the willing flower when it made contact with the significantly more reluctant one, not that Cadence cared even the slightest. All she wanted was to finally get a taste of the changeling's pussy, testing just how rough it could be in comparison with her personality. She mauled her pearl into the almost dry spot, struggling to cover it in her own soak. Chrysalis grunted in a mix of pleasure and suffering, throwing her head to the side with closed eyes as the first pulse of stimulation shook her body.

Cadence moaned loudly. Her fat lips spread in a convulsing rhythm to each thrust she rocked her slave with. Her arms struggled restlessly to endure the uncomfortable position. The wonderful ecstasy, however, blinded her from any other receptive feeling than physical satisfaction. Finally getting revenge for all the time in that cave, locked away and condemned to see her love fall into somepony who only wanted to use him. And now, after finding out about her despicable theft, she enjoyed it beyond limits she didn't even know of.

"Oh... oh... oh, yes! Yes... work it... work it, sweetheart, work it! Ahh... f-fuck my cunt... hah... good. Make me cum again. Mmmhh".

The words echoed painfully inside Chrysalis' head. She wondered why this wouldn't end. Why was her sacred grounds getting assaulted by this violent princess? Her wrists hurt so much, her knees even more, and her glistering cunt... felt reluctantly good.

They rocked back and forth, moaning out their growing pleasure in a storm of trembling emotions. Cadence bit her lower lip and tensed her body again, jerking her pelvis harder into the receiving cunt. Chrysalis had stopped struggling and nearly thrust back herself, conceding and taking her punishment like the good fuck toy Cadence had declared her as.

The rippling tides broke over the shores, crashing down mercilessly over the haunted grounds locked in need. Giant waves swiped across the dry sand and combusted into fire. A tempest broke out, burned the bodies into cremated results of a successful union. They screamed, grasped their bodies, came with full force and fell to the hard floor in a thud. Secrets of female nectar sprayed the trembling lips in a shower of physical satisfaction. Cadence panted heavily as she remained on the floor with a leg hanging over Chrysalis' thigh. A thick strain of female cum kept their marehoods connected, a truth the evil queen wanted to deny.

As the princess tried to take things slow again, mustering strength to stand up, she lost her balance and fell down again to the floor. Her warm breathing filled the air as she tried again, taking it even slower by supporting herself with merely the hands. The arms cooperated after a while and soon even the knees. She could now stand at least on all four. Her hair was everywhere, roughed up into a mess due to her 'fun' with Shining's present. And speaking of which, that was exactly the pony she wanted right now...

Like Celestia had heard her wish, the princess of love glanced up and saw the white legs of her beloved husband. She looked further up from her less dignified position. She smiled the stallion wearing his white robe.

She didn't even have to reach out before Shining Armor crouched to help her stand up. She swayed and ended up leaning on the hard, flat chest with her hands touching the soft robe. She wanted to thank him for all of this, show her appreciation later tonight after recovering from this draining act of revenge. But when Cadence found energy to look up and see into Shining's eyes, she was met by a serious set looking straight at the exhausted queen. He embraced her naked body with only one arm, caressing it gently along her back. He then sighed in shame and turned his muzzle to Cadence.

"I heard everything you said in here" he said forwardly, hesitating for a moment and changing into a sad expression when he saw his wife's surprised face. "P-please, Cadence. I can't remember... any of it. I know we decided to wait until our wedding night, and I valued that wish. If I had been any way near my senses back then, I'd...".

He never finished that sentence. Cadence caught his mouth in a stretched standing to reach his lips. Arms crossed around his shoulders in a loving embrace, the princess showed her tolerance to what had happened in the past. After all, she felt that her revenge had bloomed enough. The limit of how mean she could be to anypony, even to the queen of the changelings, had been reached. She wished for no more of this now.

They leaned away from the kiss slowly, taking a silent moment to look into each others eyes. Shining Armor saw the satisfaction in the deep colors. He understood her, and the caress on her cheek was his way to respond.

But anger still yearned in his heart...

Thirsting for revenge like a dying flower in the desert begging for water, Cadence could make that out from her husband's glower look at the chained queen. She glanced over her shoulder, catching Chrysalis staring at them both with a beg for mercy radiating from her ravaged body. Just like Shining had understood her, now was the time for her to understand him. She lowered her head in a trace of regret and pity, asking herself if all of this really was worth putting a soul in misery. Sure, she was evil incarnated, but Cadence's heart wasn't made for cruelty. It was the moment's fault, she blamed.

The strong male looked down at his wife again, asking for her blessing to take part of her present. Everything had changed after Chrysalis' confession of her crime. In his reasoning, she had already committed so many others, that this punishment would only be just about enough to pay off her sentence.

"Just... don't be too harsh. And please, don't... don't kill her" Cadence said, immediately answered by her husband.

"I would never do that in your presence".

Using those words as his last, ignoring the fact his tone was cold and unforgiving, Shining let go of the princess and walked up to his victim of hate. Cadence swallowed a thick lump in her throat, begging to her auntie Celestia that he'd go easy on her.

"So... Queen Chrysalis..." he began, luring the mentioned being that he was going to talk for a while now before his slice of the cake.

She only had time to breathe one last time, robbed of the chance to look up before the captain of the guards untied the silk belt around his waist. The robe opened, the queen's head was grabbed once again like so many times before today, and her mouth opened in shock.

Cadence's cringed when she heard the chocking coming from Chrysalis' throat. The large appendage reached all the way down, widening the squeezing flesh around it like a hoof filling a sock. She could see the pain in her tears, the disgusting feeling of getting fed with such a large cock in a place so unmeant for it. There was no mercy in Shining's grip. He didn't even smile to this. It was pure rage fueling his intentions, not unjustified lusts or perversions. He just wanted to see her suffer in a way fitting Cadence's punishment.

Shining had always said he never went full out on her when making love. The fear of hurting her had been far too infatuating for him to bypass and at least try. Cadence was aware of her husband's strength, but she had never been able to figure out how he could express more of his physical love for her than through the already extreme intensity in their love-making. Was this perhaps it? Could this be her chance to see just what he meant? With the slight difference that he did this out of rage?

Cadence blushed. The pool that once was filled with arousal and then emptied by a sun of pleasure, suddenly overflowed with the precious need she always felt when looking at her husband. She licked her lips and worked on what to do now. Her original plan of leaving before it got ugly was already overrun by other thoughts. Suddenly she wanted to see Chrysalis choke on Shining's cock. She loved it, wanted it, needed it.

She really liked her pain...

Cadence leaned back on the wall, staring with a focused look on the brutal scene in front of her royal eyes. Not a word was uttered, only focus and attention was allowed now. She watched it, awed at the sheer force Shining used to shove his massive cock down the trembling throat. His stamina promised hours of non-stop pain and suffering, pure humiliation that would haunt Chrysalis forever, no matter if she'd get released or not.

"You really like it don't you, huh?" he exclaimed and dug his fingers into the dark cerulean hair. He yanked the thick threads, using them to force the head towards his crotch. Chrysalis cried, shedding tears through her gurgling noises. Her round breasts drowned in saliva again, a sticky bath that triggered Shining to continue.

Yes, even for him it was hard to avoid the outstanding shape this evil queen had maintained for who knows how long. He didn't find it attractive the same way like Cadence's body, but this truly had to be close to the peak of female beauty, even though it after all was a changeling who owned it.

But holding back his load was no hard trick, only Cadence could challenge that ability.

The princes he thought about was sitting with wide-spread legs, pleasuring herself with a finger over her excited pear, and another one slipping up and down her tight slit. She licked her lips and massaged her breast, doing whatever that turned her on. Chrysalis managed to throw a glance at the princess, cringing when she understood Cadence was taking advantage of the moment by enjoying her own body. She hated it, hated it so much.

Right when the sloppy cock couldn't go any further, due to the fact the bottom of the shaft touched Chrysalis' lips, Shining snorted loudly and slipped out his length, splattering a squirt of spittle from the living toy's mouth over the floor. Chrysalis could breathe regularly again, losing her guard. That moment was perfect for Shining Armor to use his magic on the chains around her legs. Both hobbles disconnected as the chains fell off to the floor, giving the prisoner a massive amount of relief once the tight iron left her tortured skin.

Unfortunately for her, Shining had a whole different idea now. An idea so mean he actually reconsider using it. But a simple look over his shoulder changed everything. His eyes landed on the lustful princess panting hot air, the sticky fingers deep inside her cunt, and the fact his wife found all of this arousing. She pleaded for him to continue, begging to see more.

He smiled. The idea was executed.

Chrysalis couldn't even yelp due to all the disgusting spittle filling her throat. While she coughed, the white hands jerked the chains around her dark gray wrists as she was turned around to face the wall behind her. The reason for why the chains on her knees broke was about to be revealed. Instead of using magic, the hunk stallion planted his hands on the slimmed sides and lifted her entire body, forcing her to stand on her legs and hang with her upper body since her arms were still suspended.

She didn't need any heads up. It was way to obvious what he was going to do now, rape her already ravaged cunt until he'd fill her with his disgusting seed and...

"AAAAHH! FUCK, WHAT-AAAH! NOO! NOO-AAAAAAHH! AAAAAAHH!" she screamed in shock, pain, agony and rejection. Her expectations had rested on her violator's greedy lust for her female sex, but it all smashed into pieces once Shining had grabbed her juicy ass and forced his throbbing member in the even tighter orifice. The forbidden one.

The piercing screams echoed down the hallway, creating soothing music for Cadence who couldn't hold back the arousal from seeing her husband's hardness penetrating Chrysalis' sphincter. She moaned, threw her head back and clenched her pussy muscles around her soaked fingers. She trembled for a long minute, head tilted back as she rode out the climax. Soon she looked back at the scene, meeting a very pleasing sight.

Shining kept forcing his pride inside the warm hole, struggling mercilessly to fill Chrysalis' with all of his cock inside her rectum. She hollered in the background of her jerking chains, the blood she felt pouring from her anus scared her beyond imagination. What was happening to her? She cried for mercy, begged on her trembling legs for him to stop. But the stallion ignored her pitiful voice and shoved more inside her hole. Inch after inch slipped deeper inside, covered in blood and sticky anal fluids. The thick member bathed in liquid, making it easier to go as far as possible.

Luckily for the chained queen, Shining was a tad too big to fully let her tight rectum surround him. About halfway inside, he thrust back. His intentions were of course to ram all the way inside again, thus his next move before Chrysalis could breathe out. She screamed again, this time experiencing her body rocking forward by the weight slamming her insides. Her breasts swung back and forth, shaking her as the next thrust succeeded to go another centimeter deeper.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from her once sinister eyes. They couldn't intimidate anymore, they couldn't radiate tyranny, gather respect, lead armies, nor even beg for attention. She didn't feel like a queen anymore. Nothing but an empty shell covered in fear and... filth.

The strong male noticed how Chrysalis grew more and more silent. Now she merely grunted between each thrust. Her body kept moving, her breasts were still wiggling playfully, but yet he wanted to see more of this changeling. The screaming added so much to quench his thirst for revenge.

So he decided to truly punish her now.

Chrysalis felt the grip on her thick halves relocating to her waist. The mass of her voluptuous butt nearly met Shining's hips, but the length of his shaft prevented the physical contact. He pulled out slowly, wearing an indifferent expression while breathing deeply. The dark queen had already given up, but she was none the less glad it finally was over. Too bad she couldn't predict the sudden grimace of tense on the white face behind her.

Like a jolt of lightning, Shining used all of his strength. He rammed full charge inside Chrysalis' rectum, forcing out the loudest holler so far as more blood leaked out on his appendage. Hardly the third of a second had passed until he ripped out his cock and shoved it inside again, and again, and again, and again.

Chrysalis hung with wide-open eyes, a drooling mouth and a full-powered swing between her breasts. Her body couldn't even begin to calculate the amount of excruciating pain her widening anus received. Instead it simply sent the maximum threshold of what punishment she could take in a repetitive process. Thoughts like death was a bliss for her now.

A never-ending series of rapid thrusts continued assaulting Chrysalis. She whimpered incoherent noises, nearly failing to breathe aside from drooling. But Shining didn't see the end just yet. He was in the phase of taking out all rage and aggression in one act, the moment he had been waiting for ever since the bitter revelation of her past sins. He enjoyed it, watching the beautiful body getting raped by his cock, peeping at her massive chest rocking to the rhythm, finally seeing his enemy reduced to a complete null, this bittersweet victory he cherished like a delicious meal. It all felt so right in a wrong way. And he wanted more.

His will reached through his size, the pounding force from what he saw as fair and deserving spoke for his own right of raping this body. He grabbed her hair again, tugging onto it in another grasp meant for pain and misery. Her head jerked back. She unveiled a weak grunt. Her eyes were dead, empty inside, ruined.

Shining looked deep into the slits, feeling his orgasm breaking through. He was ready to defile her. He grunted a little louder than planned, unaware of his wife's sensitive ears.

Suddenly, Cadence appeared from his side, falling down on her knees with hunger written all over her open mouth. She had heard Shining's signal for his final. Thus, she grabbed the visible part of his thick stallionhood and ripped it out from Chrysalis' anus. She held it towards her muzzle with a wide-open mouth. He managed to turn towards her just in time before she used both of her hands to jerk him off passionately. Her tongue lolled out as her eyes closed. She begged for her husband's rain of white gold, she wanted it more than ever now. Not inside her, she wanted to show off that everything that was once hers will always remain hers by getting covered in his musky filth.

Shining bent forward and let loose his load, shooting thick strains of male cum on his wife. The first jet hit her cheek and tongue, the next one her mouth, followed by another one overflowing it into a fall of white cream down her chin. The rain continued until it had covered the reddish pink coat in fat seed. Several more beams erupted and hit her mouth, filling her to the brim with the wealth she wanted. Her slurping and swallowing proved it all.

While Cadence sucked off the rest from the tip of her husband's cock, Chrysalis shivered. She didn't pay enough attention to anything aside from her gaping sphincter, a wide-open hole you could see straight into. Her remaining strength withered into nothing and she fell down to her knees, unconscious...

* * *

The thick door shut behind the white male dressed in his robe again. His loving wife, Cadence leaned into his back, hugging him heartily around the waist with fantasy hearts all around her. Shining smiled with his hands over her own, sharing her satisfaction after today's escapade. However, a subject had not been spoken of yet. That was a fact the princess of love more than happily wanted to talk about. She looked up at his blueish mane, hoping to get a positive answer now.

"You're going to release her... right?" she asked.

Shining chuckled. He had actually been thinking about it for a good long while now. He had planned on sending her back to the wastelands after Cadence's use, but then he changed his mind to let her rot in the dungeon forever, used daily as a rape-toy for all the soldiers and then even displayed as a free whorse for anypony to fuck in public...

"Of course I will, Cadence" he answered, realizing he was too hard now. The revenge had been fulfilled, Chrysalis was mentally destroyed, and he had pleased his wife. No more humiliation was needed.

They shared a last kiss in front of the door, then followed the hallway.

Cadence giggled, which she knew would catch Shining's attention. He didn't ask anything, instead gave her room to speak by her free will.

"You know... I'm a little disappointed in you" she said playfully and sneaked a peek on the belt around the male unicorn's belt around the waist.

"What is...?" he asked.

"You really think my body can't handle what you did to Chrysalis? Tonight, I want you to go all out on me like you did to her, soldier boy..." she said coyly, entangling an arm around his with a flirtatious swing to her hips. Shining chuckled, however not so happily this time. He scratched his neck and gulped, afraid to meet his wife's look now. But she demanded to know. Her naked feet continued to walk on the polished floor while her eyes stared at him in confusion. Shining rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, convincing himself the truth had to be told.

"I... didn't go... all out on her...".

Cadence laughed at first, but quickly fell into silence when Shining stared seriously back at her...

**Epilogue**

Winter Breeze had been waiting for the answer she sought from her apprentice. He hadn't looked away from her for even a split second while he thought about the question. He finally looked down at the text he was writing and put back then pen where he left off.

"No" he answered flatly with his deep voice.

A smile spread across the shrink's muzzle as she turned back to her note block. A small sigh was the only sound leaving her lips as she continued on the portrait she had been working on. It was a detailed portrait of Soul Hook while he was writing, and she was soon going to add hearts to the corner...

_The end_

****

Author's Note:

First of all:

I'M NOT DEAD!

Internet has been downed during the WHOLE bleeding Christmas holidays. I'm finally back in school where the internet works, so here I am! Sorry for this late gift from me, but better late than never, aight? Whatever, I just hope you guys will enjoy this and perhaps leave me a little comment about it ^^'

As mentioned, nothing should hold back the updates now, so happy clopping to all of you, and..

Brohoof on ya all!

P.S: my new story "Whorse!" Is starting soon. Don't miss it!


End file.
